yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusaku Fujiki
| romaji_name = Fujiki Yūsaku | other_names = Playmaker | age = 16 | gender = Male | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | ja_voice = | anime_debut = }} Yusaku Fujiki ( , Fujiki Yūsaku) is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. When dueling in Link VRAINS he is known as Playmaker. Design Appearance Yusaku is a teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard attire consists of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes. While Dueling in Virtual Reality, Yusaku wears a black and green outfit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changes to yellow and red with pink strips and accents. When he was a child, Yusaku wore a brown jacket with a green shirt. He wore blue pants and brown boots. Personality Yusaku is described as a boy who doesn't like standing out at school, not that he's timid or shy but because he is a hacker. Due to a certain incident, he generally tries to avoid contact with others and only seems to trust Shoichi Kusanagi. However, he gets drawn into encounters with people as he tries out Dueling for once. Yusaku is calm and collected most of the time. Outside of Duels he is shown to be standoffish, reserved, and somewhat anti-social and aloof. He prefers to distance himself from others and doesn't usually interact with people, not even remembering his classmates' names after a month in school. When Naoki Shima tried to be friendly with him, Yusaku casually admitted being lonely and friendless and inadvertently irriated Naoki with his observations, then didn't react to Naoki storming off. Despite his introverted and cold nature, Yusaku is good-hearted, kind, and is in well terms with Soichi Kusanagi. As Playmaker he is shown to have a cold and serious demeanor, but at the same time he displays some noble traits to his personality, such as saving Blue Angel when she was about to be attacked by "Cracking Dragon". For currently unknown reasons, Yusaku hates the Knights of Hanoi and swears revenge against them. He didn't hesitate to capture Ignis and threatened to delete him in order to challenge the Hanoi. Unlike most of his predecessors who enjoy Dueling and see it as fun, Yusaku sees Dueling as a tool to eliminate those who are getting in his way. According to Shoichi Kusanagi, Yusaku doesn't really seem to enjoy Dueling either. He is generally level-headed, serious, aloof and keeps a stoic expression most of the time, though he can give short smiles occasionally. He also has a habit of listing out three reasons for his observations. Abilities Yusaku is said to be an intelligent hacker who possesses considerable ability and who solves mysteries in a cool manner. It helps him to read a situation and Decode Talker's thoughts. Cool-headed and extremely clever, Yusaku's real skill is in his hacking and cracking abilities. He was able to hack into SOL Technologies' systems to find Ignis, which both SOL and the Knights of Hanoi had been hunting, within a few minutes and in the middle of a security scan, and managed to capture it into his Duel Disk while leaving the AI with no means to escape. He's also been fighting the Knights of Hanoi for some time without leaving any trace of his actions as "Playmaker". Yusaku combines his high intellect with his hacking abilities to quickly come up with plans and think on his feet. An observant individual, he is good at reading people. When Dueling, Yusaku keeps a close eye on his opponent's reactions to know when they're planning something, as such he usually isn't surprised when something unexpected happens. When in a Speed Duel, Yusaku's Skill is Storm Access which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 and below. Occasionally, the golden stripes in his "Playmaker" outfit glow. Etymology Like the protagonists of the previous five series (Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki), his name contains the character「遊」(Yu). In a break from tradition, however, his first name contains three syllables instead of the usual two. His given name contains the characters "game" (Yu 遊), and "work" (Saku 作). His surname, Fujiki, means "wisteria tree", the blue-and-pink coloring of which matches that of his hair. The kanji of his given name can also be translated as "playing" and "making", which is most likely the pun of his VR name "The Playmaker". Biography History Yusaku mentioned the Knights of Hanoi stole his past. He shortly recollected at one point that he most likely surfed the winds in Link VRAINS before they disappeared. At some point Yusaku began fighting the Knights of Hanoi under the alias "Playmaker" with Shoichi Kusanagi's help. "Playmaker" soon became a famous duelist within Link VRAINS, with no one knowing what his real identity is. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS At school, Yusaku met Naoki Shima, who started bragging to him about his new Duel Disk. When Yusaku attempted to leave, Naoki offered to teach him how to Duel. Yusaku rejected, saying Naoki did not seem very strong, but probably not a bad person either. Yusaku's remarks annoyed Naoki, but he didn't think much of it. Before leaving, he wondered about a rule set where there are only three Main Monster Zones. Yusaku later met up with Shoichi Kusanagi and discussed how both SOL Technology and their enemies, the Knights of Hanoi, were chasing after an AI program in Link VRAINS with him. Upon learning that SOL Technology had scheduled a full scan of Link VRAINS that evening to try and find the AI, they quickly started working on a trap to catch the AI themselves. Although Yusaku successfully captured a reluctant Ignis in his Duel Disk, one of the Knights of Hanoi threatened to destroy Link VRAINS. Yusaku quickly entered Link VRAINS as Playmaker and saved Blue Angel from the Knight's "Cracking Dragon". He then challenged the Knight to a Duel, putting Ignis at stake. Ignis voiced his doubts that Yusaku's Deck could beat "Cracking Dragon", then stirred up a wind in Link VRAINS, starting a Speed Duel between Yusaku and the Knight. As Playmaker rode the Data Storm winds, Ignis explained how Speed Duels differ from Master Duels. When Ignis mentioned there are only three Main Monster Zones, Yusaku wondered if he already knew about Speed Duels. Ignis offered to help Playmaker Duel the Knight, but Playmaker refused, reminding Ignis that he was his hostage. The Knight took the first turn and swiftly Summoned "Cracking Dragon". Yusaku wondered how to counter "Cracking Dragon" and failed to notice a building until Ignis told him to dodge it, reminding him that Speed Duels have obstacles besides just the Duel. Playmaker summoned "Cyberse Wizard", surprising everyone watching that he had Cyberse monsters. Playmaker used the effect of "Wizard" to change "Cracking Dragon" to Defense Position and inflict 1000 Damage to the Knight, but failed to destroy "Cracking Dragon". Ignis noticed Playmaker wasn't particularly surprised that "Cracking Dragon" couldn't be destroyed, to which Playmaker said that the Knight didn't react to "Cyberse Wizard" so he figured the Knight was planning something. A tornado formed within the Data Storm. The Knight activated a Skill, which angered Yusaku because Ignis didn't mention skills. The Knight used "DDoS Attack" to inflict 1600 Damage to Playmaker and knock him off his D-Board. "Blue Angel" saved Playmaker by using her whip to throw the D-Board back at him. Ignis noted that a fall from that height could've killed them. The Knight reduced Playmaker's LP to 400 and the Data Storm tornado sucked him. Inside the tornado, Yusaku figured out that this was part of Ignis' calculations. Ignis revealed that powerful monsters reside within the Data Storm, and that Playmaker's skill "Storm Access" allowed him to obtain those Monsters when his LP is below 1000. Playmaker obtained "Decode Talker", which he used to win the Duel. As the Knight fell off his D-Board, Yusaku declared that the Knight had no right to call himself a Duelist. Relationships Shoichi Kusanagi Shoichi is one of the very few people Yusaku actively interacts with. The two are close friends and work together to fight The Knights of Hanoi. Yusaku shows trust in Shoichi's hacking abilities and even gave a brief smile when talking to him. Likewise, Shoichi hopes Yusaku can one day enjoy Dueling again. Naoki Shima When they met, Naoki tried to befriend Yusaku and Duel him, but Yusaku showed little interest and irriated Naoki by criticizing his Dueling and analyzing, despite Yusaku saying Naoki isn't a bad person. Naoki seems to dislike Yusaku after their first encounter; ironically he's a big fan of "Playmaker", unaware that he's Yusaku. Knights of Hanoi Yusaku holds a grudge against the Knights of Hanoi over an unknown incident in the past. He swears revenge against Hanoi and fights them whenever they make an attack. The Hanoi consider "Playmaker" to be a threat. Ignis Ignis sees Yusaku as partner, but Yusaku considers Ignis to be nothing but an object he needs to gain the upper hand against the Knights of Hanoi. He threatened to delete Ignis in order to challenge a Knight, and ignored his pleas not to go back to VRAINS. Yusaku is rather rude towards Ignis and often doesn't let him talk. Nevertheless, Ignis supports Yusaku in his Duels, though he claims to do so out of a desire for survival. Aoi Zaizen (Blue Angel) Aoi and Yusaku are classmates and both of them aren't aware of their alter-egos. As "Blue Angel", Aoi is shown to develop an interest in Yusaku's alter-ego, "Playmaker", after he saved her from a Cracking Dragon. She is shown to be grateful for "Playmaker" for saving her and she even saved him in return after he fell from his D-Board. Deck Yusaku uses a Cyberse Deck that incorporates Link Summoning. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters